


Despair Agent

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mousou Dairinin | Paranoia Agent
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Help, Insecurity, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Prostitution, Suicide Attempt, This Is STUPID, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The scratching of chalk upon a sidewalk. Wrinkled, aged skin pressed white as nimble fingers drew dozens of equations. A bus stops in front of him. He looks up. A woman inside. He knows who she is. Somehow. She glances up, shocked to find someone staring at her. The bus drives away, and thats all there is to that interaction.For now.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this I just started watching paranoia agent and this au came to my mind skdhak

"Um, very sorry, but I dont have time for this project."

"Sorry but the roads completely packed right now. It looks like I'll be really late."

"Believe me I didn't wanna do that."

"I didn't have any other choice!"

"I have an upset stomach so I'm gonna take a day off."

"Not my fault."

~

The scratching of chalk upon a sidewalk. Wrinkled, aged skin pressed white as nimble fingers drew dozens of equations. A bus stops in front of him. He looks up. A woman inside. He knows who she is. Somehow. She glances up, shocked to find someone staring at her. The bus drives away, and thats all there is to that interaction.

For now.

~

Drawing and deleting. Drawing and deleting.

She frowns, frustrated. Discontent. Her brows crease as she is displeased with every outcome of her work. Disappointment. Then, suddnely, a voice. Familiar and light. It interrupts her silence.

"Yonaga!" The man greets in his upbeat voice, a grin on his face as he earns thr artist's attention. "So, any new ideas. Your'e gonna real soon, right? A brand new star just like our moneymaker Atua! I know you can do it." 

"Well..." She looks away, expression sorrowful.

"Aw don't look so pessimistic. You can do it! I-" Their manager calls him over. For a phone call, supposedly.

Angie returns to her work and tunes everything out. Trying to concentrate on her work as she begins to draw on the screen again. Well, that is until the talk of a new character is brought up. She peers over her glasses. Brow raised.

"Hello, this is Leon Kuwata." The redhead answers the phone, a smile on his face as he twists the cord between his fingers. Twirling. He suddenly brightens, probably from the person on the line's words, and sends a wink towards Angie, "You want a concept design for a new character, and you want it by monday? I'm sure Yonaga will be glad to take care of that for ya."

Stares. Her coworkers were staring at her. She didnt know why, just that it made her uncomfortable. Hands fumbling with a digital pen. Angie sunk into herself, just focusing on her screen and minding her business. Gullible. Like clay in their palm. She didn't want her coworkers to hate her for staring back at them.

That seemed pointless, considering they already despised every fiber of her being. Jealousy, she supposed.

It was all she could do to spare her pride, though. So she focused on her work instead. At least for now.

~

Walking. The night sky. Birds chirping, singing a song no one else knew, in the distance. Heels clacking agaisnt the run-down aphsalt as Angie made her way home, staring at the sky. A longing expression pulling at her features, curving her plush lips downward.

"Miracle. miracle. miracle." She whispered, the word like a mantra on her lips. She peered down to the stuffed toy hanging out of her bright yellow purse. "Hey, Atua, can you make a miracle...?"

Sentence trailing off, Angie found herself staring into the cold eyes of a stranger. Down the street. She was an older woman, hunched over a few dozen bags of garbage. Her eyes squinted as she watched Angie, narrowing as the eye-contact lasted longer than need be.

Put off, the artist tucked her stuffed animal further into her bag and fled. Running past the older woman and out of the alley she'd been walking in. The darkness seemed to be chasing her, licking at the heels of her feet, and only urged her to run faster. Harder.

And then, all at once, she fell. Knee scraping agaisnt the concerete. Bag flying off her shoudler and papers tossed askew across the, mostly deserted, parking lot. Angie teared up, and sulked over the lost art. Nose blushing pink with the tears and snot that threatened to drip grossly down her face. She glanced up and saw a peice of her art. Under a car.

Shuffling over to it. Reaching under the car, Angie's fingers only just brushed the paper, and she struggled. Stretching as far as she could to get it. And only succeeding in cutting herself. Injuring herself further. Tears spilt over her cheeks as she registersd the pain, and blood that stained her newly torn jacket. Her favorite. Yet, she didnt make any moves to tend to her wounds.

She sat there. Staring off into the endless darkness of the night. Face damp with her own tears.

A presence. Someone was behind her. They must be. She was never mistaken with these types of things.

Looking back, Angie's eyes widened at the sight. Metal. Someone was about to strike her.

She ducked.

~

"We don't know anything about the incident either!"

"I'm sorry, she's not in the office right now."

"I'm on my way to the hospital to figure out what really happened right now."

~

"Are you sure that's all you remember, Miss?"

A detective. Angie was now in a hospital. Leg bandaged and arm in a splint. A distinct stench of bleach burning her nose-hairs. Her face was blank. Nothing expressive but the bandange plastered on her pale cheek, red staining it only slightly. Metaphorical walls raised higher than the atmosphere.

Her eyes traveled. Over to a corner of the room, but were quick to return to her hands. Neatly folded in her lap. Nails scratching at her brown skin. She didn't pay any mind as the pair of detectives glanced at the place she looked to. "Yellow. My yellow bag."

"Oh," One detective spoke. This one had stark black hair and unique eyeliner that made his golden eyes pop out. They were the only thing about him that seemed interesting, in Angie's eyes. "Were you carrying a bag when you were assaulted? Was there anything in it? A wallet?" His voice was calm, and a thin smile was spread on his lips.

Angie didnt move. Not a muscle. "It was my favorite purse..." That was all she said. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The detectives shared a glance, and the one who had been completely silent up till now finally spoke. Her voice just as bland as she looked. Plain. Porcelain. A white wall in a bulding full of beautiful murals.

"Are you sure you didn't see any of the assailants features? Clothes? Hair? Maybe their height?" 

Angie tried to think back, but got nothing. Static. Head throbbing with sharp pain. Blurry memories of a bat. Intense pain, that had coursed through her. The only thing she got out of it all was- "A kid. Maybe in 5th or 6th grade. A black bat, too."

Another glance shared between people she didn't know. Strangers. She ignored them. Not worth her time or attention. Taking a piece of paper and scribbling something onto it. Her movements were practiced, muscle memory, she supposed. She thrust the paper into the hands of the detectives. Face still devoid of any type of expression. A stone wall.

The femal detective took it and gave it a calculating glance, before showing it to her partner.

It was a drawing; A silhouette of a boy with what looked like a beanie on his head, cowlicks poking from the fabric. A bent, likely from bing used frequently, bat was in one of the boy's hands, and it looked like he was wearing shorts. Other than the bat, it seemed like he was an ordinary kid.

'They'd never understand' Angie thought to herself as the detectives excused themselves.

~

"It would be really bad to get beaten by that."

A glance. A team full of baseball players. Laughter lifted from their midst. A joke, maybe, is what anyone could guess.

"Only if you really weren't beaten."

The black-haired detective looked taken aback, eyes wide as he looked over the hood of their car at his partner. "What are you saying- you think she's making it up? Why would she!?" A glance at the hospital, and he found Angie staring at them from a window as they filed into their car. Sheepish. She hid behind her curtain, only slightly. He gave her a friendly wave, paired with a matching smile. "I agree that she's a bit strange, but..."

"She's more than a bit, Shuichi.." The female spoke tucking her lilac hair behind her ear. Preparing the car for their trip back to the station.

Shuichi looked at her with an incredulous look, "Oh, quiet, Kyoko! With the timid ones like her, you just have to be gentle and patient. Like peeling a peach!" He explained with an easygoing smile. His partner only glanced at him, face unreadable.

"So you want to peel her peach?" Kyoko said as if it were the most normal sentence ever. Not batting an eye.

Shuichi spluttered, his face going red as he tucked his hat down to conceal his flustered face. "N-No...!" He stuttered. "I didn't think girls were into dirty jokes..."

"I am not a girl. I am a woman."

~

"Yup, i know him. Its a shame everyones turning into brats these days."

"Yeah, damn brats. They're so weird...!"

"I wish I could see one in person so i could pummel 'em into the ground."

~

"We havent seen anything like that around, officers."

"Yeah, and if we do, well make sure to tell you. That guy was a complete idiot."

"He ruined his life...!"

"So not cool."

~

"So it really was a kid! Thats scary...!"

"It couldn't be my boy. Hes always inside playing video games."

"Its a shame though. Whoevers kid that is must be really disapointed..."

~

"Nope! Ive been too busy watching anime. But, yknow, ive seen a lady walking around here. Always digging through the trash with a cold glare on her face. She was so tiny, about yeigh high, like a little kid!"

~

Late day. The sun kissing the horizon and casting a warm glow over the surface of the lively planet. Two detectives, kneeling innfront of a tent. Barely held up by sticks varying in size and a random metal bar. Probably stolen from tbe construction site a few blocks away.

"Uh," Shuichi looked to Kyoko for permission to speak to whoever may or kay not be insude the tent. She nodded, and he gave a small one of his own in return. Looking back to the tent. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Hand reaching up to unzip the temporary home, body scooching closer to it, Shuichi prepared his eyes for the worst. Though, there was no way he was expecting what did happen.

A head popped out.

Neon pink hair and dull black eyes taunted the detectives. Shuichi yelping and falling back our of fear as the man has startled him.

"No one's in here." The man said simply, unizzping the tent the rest of the way and crawling out. He sat there and gave the detectives a sharp grin, "i thought I'd be of help if i did a little bit of investigsting myself, so i asked the people around. It seems the lady that used to stay here disappeared right after the incident."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at the jumpsuit-clad man. Crossing her arms. Hip jutting out. Shuichi quietly stood up next to her. A frown present on his face as he rubbed his back in pain. "Are you interfering with police work? I could have you arrested for that, Soda. Atop of all your other crimes, of course."

Kazuichi raised his hands, and brought himself to his feet. A light smile on his thin lips as he faced the pair of detectives. "Hey, I dont want any trouble. Ill just... Get outta your hair. Heh." He gave a small wave, and left. Grunting as he rounded a corner. Out of earshot. "Fucking scumbags."

~

Limping. Angie was released from the hospital about a week after the incident, and was sent to an interview. She answered all the show hosts questions as honesoty as she could, but her memory eas still incredibly fuzzy.

Now, she walked home. A single crutch supporting her as she walked with one leg. The other just barely brushing the ground before being raised again. The sun had only just set, so it was still pretty light out. Stars only just appearing above in a few clumps.

"...Aga...! Yonaga!"

A voice pulled Angie out of her mind, and she turned to look over her shoulder. Confused as a pink-haired man approached her with a cheeky grin. She felt the need to protect her vulnerable sepf as best as she could, and stood in a defensive stance.

"Now this is an opportunity! It's nice to meet you, Ms. Yonaga!" Kazuichu greeted, grinning from ear to ear. "How about we get icecream? I have a few questions to ask you."

Angie nodded, keeping her newly bought ourse clutched close to her as she walked as far awak from the jump-suit wearing man as she could in the linited soace of the sidewalk. She scrubted up her nose at the smell of sweat that came off of him, and turned her head away.

'Gross.'

~

"Okay. Now- actually wait-" Kazuichi attempted being professional, but instead opted for licking at his ice cream sundae. Grinning in satisfaction at the sugary taste left lingering on his tongue. Angie watched this with mild distaste, cringing as the mechanic gave her a toothy grin.

"Now then! Let's get down to business!" Kazuichi chirped, wetting his upper lip before he continued, hands resting on the table. "I have... A very important question for you, Ms. Yonaga."

Angie raised a brow, brushing her bangs out of her field of vision and tilting her head. "Mhm? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you actually got attacked that night." Kazuichi spoke bluntly. 

Though, he found his gaze traveling as he accidentally dropped a napkin and went to pick it up. Pale brown legs were squeezed together, one bandaged and with a clutch resting against it, but that wasn't what he was looking at. From the angle of his head, he could see up her skirt a little bit. Ha! How lucky...

The mechanic didn't have much time to fantasize as he had to lift his head at some point, and he gave the artist a sharp grin once he did. "I spoke to a woman who lives in the area. She told me everything she saw. Including the fact that you were-"

Abruptly, Angie stood and ran. Well, she ran as best as she could in her condition, which was really just limping really fast. Kazuichi sat there, shocked, but only for a moment before he was following her.

"Wait! Ms. Yonaga!" He called out.

She wasn't listening. Tears burned her eyes and her vision grew bleary as she tried her best to get away from the man that was quickly gaining on her. At one point, in the middle of an alleyway that was only lit up by a singular street light, she fell. Dropping something, but she didn't care.

Little did she know, it was her hankercheif she dropped. And Kazuichi stopped to pick it up, grinning. 

And little did he know, someone was waiting for the chance to get the jump on him.

He became the second victim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit longer than i intended for it to be, but i still really like it!! Enjoy!!

Whispers. Stares.

At first, they didn't get to her. At first, she was calm, and as timid as always. But, after putting up with her peers scrutinizing gazes, Mikan felt something inside of her snap.

_"Im supposed to be best...! Why're they looking at me like that!? I didn't do anything wrong...! Forgive me...!"_

Her grades were the top of the class, she at least tried to do sports (if tripping constantly in cheerleading counted), and she was fairly popular with people. Number one in everything!

So... Why was everyone avoiding her...?

"G-good morning...!" Mikan tried to be as cheery as she could. Her confidence wavered as she got no response. Her fellow students scampering past her without a word.

Odd.

That usually never happened... Maybe they're just jealous! Or didn't realize it wss her! Yeah, that has to be it!

"H-Hello, there...!" Mikan tried again when she was in the school, only for the same thing to happen. Her brows furrowed, and she tilted her head. Why...?

The timid girl opened her locker, and gasped quielty as she took in what was inside. Tears pricked her eyes as she heard distant laughter. A paper was stuck into her locker, taunting, horrible doodles scribbled next to the mocking words.

 _'You're little slugger!"_ "Maybe... this is just a misunderstanding...?"

The aspiring nurse sifted through her locker to pull out her metallic, purple skates. But just as she extended her arm to do so, a group of students carrying boxes walked by her. Talking wuite excitedly to one another.

"Wow, thanks Ibuki!"

"You're so helpful!"

"Hey, do you know if you can come over to my place with us later?"

The girl in question just giggled as they handed the boxes over to the waiting teachers, "Ibuki will have to check with her mom! But we'll see!" 

Mikan's grip on her locker tightened at the sight of her, eyes narrowing considerably. 

Ibuki Mioda; One of her rivals in the school election coming up soon. She recently moved schools from the country, and is terrible in everything except music. The stupid pig can't even do a pushup right! The 'timid' girl wouldnt have thought much of her, if it wasn't obvious what the pig was pulling.

_"Shes trying to cheat her way through the election! That skank...!"_

Mikan glared at the group qith the most anger she's ever shown in her life, only to falter as she rralized they were looking right back. Ibuki had a stupid, shocked face, while the others gave her judging looks. She hated it. Hate. Hate. Hate. _Hated it._

Mikan's vision suddenly contorted until their faces were blurry, blobs of fat. And their surroundings were moving much faster than before. Taunting, knowing voices breacjed her ears.

"Aw, look at poor little Mika!"

"She's gonna piss her pants...!"

She ran. Rollerblades tucked under her arm and bag slung over one shoulder. She couldn't handle it.

-

"Have you told your mom about this, Mikan?"

A few days had passed. Mikan was studying wkth her turor peering over her shoulder to make sire she was doing it properly. Toko Fukawa was her name. Only hired because Mikan's parents wanted the very best from her.

Just as Mikan moved to speak, the door opened to reveal her mom. Dusty purple hair tied into a bow as she placed a tray of apple slices on the table beside her daughter. "Is everything going alright in here? She's not too much trouble, right, Miss Fukawa?"

Toko shook her head. And as soon as the mother left with an earnest smile on her face, she dipped in close to the small girl to whisper, "Does she know about your bullying problem?"

"N-no, because it's not... not bullying!" Mikan hissed. Toko could only nod, face blank as she pushed up her glasses.

And, after that, the study session continued as normal.

-

"Mika? Where are you...? Mika...!"

"I told you not to call me that anymore, you skank." Mikan's voice was cold and unwavering, a vast contrast to her usually timid and softspoken act she put up. Her eyes never faltered, either. Instead, they watched Ibuki's every move as she turned to her with a shocked front.

The horned girl padded up to Mikan with an honestly curious glint in her eyes, "What do you mean, Mika? Aren't Ibuki and Mika friends?"

Scoffing, Mikan shifted off of the wall she'd propped her weight on, stalking towards the slightly taller girl and further into the shadows of the school. A slight smirk spread on her lips as she pinned Ibuki to the wall. Only malicious intent seeping from her pores. Intimidating. Thats the only word available to describe such an expression.

"Dont act so naive." Mikan spoke, voice dangerously calm and level. A shadow loomed over her eyes, making them seem much creepier than before. "You know what you're doing, Ibuki. You're trying to make a fool of me; Make everyone hate me. Why? Why!? Why can't you just-" The normally timid girl yanked at Ibuki's har roughly, rousing a whimper from the girl, "Forgive me already...!"

Ibuki winced at the pounding in her skull from such a strong tug on her scalp, yet still managed to look at Mikan with such admiration and understanding. Even with tears in her eyes, and a headache, she still pitied Mikan. Disgusting.

Mikan growled, furious tears falling in thick globs from her face and onto the geound below as she held Ibuki's arm in a death grip, "You little-"

Too bad Ibuki was able to squirm out of her hold and run away. She left an unstable Mikan shaking outside. Watching her retreating form with jealousy and hatred running through her veins.

She _hated_ her. 

-

How did Mikan get here?

She was walking with the girl she hated most, who had a small palm tree in her backpack for some reason, and was listening to her ramble about her misfortunes before coming to her area. Before ruining her life. Before making Mikan such a pitiful lifeform.

But, yes, how did the 'timid' girl get into this position? Well...

For starters, the police interviewed her about a week ago. Two detectives; One with long, purple hair, and the other with bluish-blackish hair. They suspected her of being little slugger. What a laugh, right? How could she possibly ever do that...!? She could never hurt anyone, she's a healer!

And, ultimately, the detectives decided her innocent and took her off of the short list of suspects. Good, Mikan had thought to herself shortly after, now everyone would go back to loving and protecting her, like they used to!

They didnt; The police investigation only made them more suspicious.

And as such, no one showed up to her birthday party. It infuriated her that her peers were so gullible, believing everything someone said to them. Especially Ibuki! She's the worst, that pig.

Speaking of, the horned girl was rambling about her life before enrolling at Mikan's school. "Ibuki had bullying problems too! Ibuki's therapist always told her to ignore them and be happy! So she did!" The bubbly girl grinned and giggled, holding the small palm tree closer to her body. "And Ibuki never looked back...! Well, actually..."

Mikan found herself not listening to the rest of the girl's rant, instead she found intrest in her thoughts. Which, were mostly filled will ill will of Ibuki. Wishing nothing but the worst for the overexcited girl who was surprisingly sodden as she talked about whatever.

_Mikan wanted her to get hit by little slugger._

And, as Mikan gianlly decided to tune back into the one-sided conversation, something extremely sudden occured. A blur of white and purple passed by, as quick as lightning. Mikan only realized what was happeneing after she heard a rather obscene cracking noise, a thud, and then Ibuki was limp on the ground. Palm tree rolled onto the sidewalk besides her.

Was Mikan worriee about her classmate? Psh, no. She was overjoyed that her wish came true! And that the real little slugger was right there...!

So, she smiled giddily and raced after the figure skating away, dropping her bag carelessly as she left Ibuki's unconscious form in the dust, "Hey, wait...! C-come back!"

The person who was skating away, looking strikingly similar to her, suddenly stopped. The sight stole her breath for a moment, as they smiled timidly at her. It was like she was looking in a mirror, her own reflection taunting her, in that moment. Yet, just as quick as the boy made an appearance, he was gone. Disappearing with the wind.

Mikan couldn't bring her feet to move for a while after that.

-

A day later, Mikan found herself watching films of her and her schoolmates from some party they'd all been invited to. All of them were encouraging her in the video as she put up her shy facade, barely having enough confidence to actually play the game. 

They all loved her for that facade; So she had no choice but to keep it up.

Just as the film was reaching its end, a rasping rung from Mikan's door. A jolt sprung through her, and she quickly turned the TV off, shouting at the door, "I-I'm not ready...! One... one minute!"

Her mom, however, didn't listen, and started banging on the door. Mikan whimpered at the action, and her mothers oddly pushy behavior. It was only when she stumbled into the room did Mikan actually move.

Her mom looked a bit more wobbly than usual, though... maybe she should get that checked out...

Nonetheless, Mikan quickly dressed and zipped out of the house and onto the street. She sighed as she looked up at the sky for a moment to collect her thoughts when suddenly a low voice called out to her. And then a multitude of voices.

"Look guys, its little slugger...!"

"It really is her!"

"Murderer!"

Tears sprang to Mikan's alrrady naturally watery eyes, spilling over onto her cheeks as she covered her ears and ran away, "No! I'm not-" Her voice was cut off as she ran into something. She peered through her lashes at the two detectives from before. She felt immensely small under their gaze.

Why did everyone look so inflated and wobbly...?

"I knew it was you, little slugger." The purple detective spoke, glaring daggers at Mikan who cried even louder as she ran yet again, hoping to flee this horrible scene.

As she snjffled an whimpered, something shiny caught Mikan's eye from her peripheral vision. She gasped quietly as she saw just who was skating towards her neighborhood. A shaky grin snaked its way onto her face, and she turned to everyone else, "L-look, everyone! Its... its little-"

No one was there.

Mikan didn't care. Not one bit. She only turned back to the quickly approaching skater with a crazed smile, "It's little slugger-!"

A bat, bashing her skull in and forcing her into a state of unconsciousness. Her world went black. An empty void.

The fourth victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for how long it took for me to update this!! I promise more updates will come soon, i just haven't had much time for this au recently... well, that, and im still deciding which characters to chose for each role since there are so many... but um- yeah.
> 
> Have a nice day!!


End file.
